Episode 3 (Meteor Rain)
"Dao Ming Si's Chapter, Part 1"Titled "Tsukasa's Scene I" in YA Entertainment's 2005 North American release. (道明寺篇〈上〉 Dào Míng Sì Piān Shàng) is the third episode of Meteor Rain and the first part of Dao Ming Si's story. It aired on CTS in early 2002. The episode features new characters played by Qu Zhong Heng and Peng Xin. After beating up someone, Dao Ming Si gets in trouble with the police. He runs away and hurts his leg. Si washes up on a beach, where a little girl Xin Xin finds him. Her father allows Si to stay with them for several days. Plot A nineteen-year-old Dao Ming Si gets into a brawl at a bar. Later, Hua Ze Lei, Mei Zuo, and Xi Men are hanging out at another bar. They overhear the news reporting the incident. Si arrives and tries to act normal. His friends advise him to go home, but the press and police are surrounding the place. Si calls Xi Men, who reveals that the police have questioned him. To avoid the police, Si goes to a club, where he calls his butler. He tells Si that his mother will fix the situation, but she wants him to turn himself in first. Si becomes angry that her mother did not come tell him in person. He runs away and sneaks onto a train. In the morning, Si sees two police officers board the train. They chase him to the rear car of the train and he jumps off. Si's leg is badly hurt from the fall and he limps to a nearby beach. A young girl named Xin Xin is called by a father to come to dinner. When she leaves her playhouse, she spots Si passed out on the beach. Her father, Ah Yuan brings him inside and bandages his leg. In his sleep, Si calls out for his mother and Xin Xin hugs him. Si sleeps for two days, before waking up. He eats breakfast with Xin Xin and Ah Yuan, and voices his plans to leave shortly. Xin Xin wants him to stay and expresses this via a chalkboard. Si asks if she is a mute, but her father says that "she just doesn't want to" talk. Ah Yuan then goes to work, leaving Si and Xin Xin alone. At the sawmill, Ah Yuan wonders why Xin Xin likes Si, since she typically hates strangers. Meanwhile, she asks Si if he misses his mother too, though he refuses to admit his true feelings. The two spend the rest of the day at the beach as Xin Xin draws pictures. Later, Ah Yuan returns home and greets his daughter with a birthday cake. Si realizes they share a birthday, before Ah Yuan gives him a crutch. That night, Ah Yuan sings "Happy Birthday" to her and Xin Xin blows out the candles. She refuses to say her wish, wanting to "keep it in her heart." Xin Xin offers Si a piece of cake, but he declines it. Having a quick temper, she throws it in his face. Ah Yuan scolds her, but she and Si start to smile. She gives Si another piece of cake, which he eats this time. After Si takes a shower, he and Ah Yuan talk over a couple of beers. He reveals to Si that Xin Xin stopped talking on the day her mother left. Si tells him to go after her, but he has no idea about her location. Soon, Si becomes accustomed to life with Ah Yuan and Xin Xin, and grows close to them. Xin Xin later gives her father a homemade dust mask, which he proudly wears a work. Ah Yuan is reading a newspaper during lunch, when he spots a story about Si. Worried, Ah Yuan rushes home and brings Xin Xin inside the house. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Teng Tang Jing *Xiao Shun Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) Notes *This episode and the following episode take place before the events of Meteor Garden. *A scene featuring Xiao Shun from episode nine of Meteor Garden is shown at the beginning of this episode. *The news coverage about Si injuring the chairman's son is on CTS, the channel that aired Meteor Garden. *Despite taking place before the original series, Si does not have his trademark "pineapple" hair style and his personality is much softer. In Meteor Garden, Si's hair was changed in episode eight and he became nicer sometime after meeting Shan Cai. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes